catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp/Archive 10
(Archived page, it was getting crowded xD - Nightfall) Cloudstar bounded out of her den, and leaped onto the High Rock. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" she called. Mudpaw walked up, her eyes wide. At first, she thought she was becoming a warrior, but then she saw Sneerkit dashing over. "What type of ceremony is it?" She called up to Cloudstar. "An apprentice ceremony," Cloudstar meowed down to Mudpaw as the Clan began to gather. Leafkit padded out and tipped her head at the word apprentice, but she knew it wasn't for her, at least, as far as she knew. Cedarkit came out of no where and meweed to Leafkit "Hey Leafkit! This could be our apprentice ceremony!" He mewed with a smile. Leafkit shook her head "I think it's for Iceberrys kits" (Iceberry right? if im wrong slap meh) "What if it is our ceremony?" Cedarkit asked. (Lol Bird, Iceberry's kits are already apprenticed. In fact, you role play one xD - Nightfall) (Is it Sneerkit's? (Crosses FIngers) ) Sneerkit padded over. "Today, cats of WindClan," Cloudstar continued when the chatter had died down. "We shall give a kit his apprentice name." (Yes indeed :) ) Sneerkit walked forward, eyes huge. Mudpaw snorted. "She only said one tom. That could only be Sneerkit." "Sneerkit, please come forward." Cloudstar sat down, and nodded to Sneerkit. "Who do you think his mentor will be?" Sparrowclaw asked Mudpaw. Cedarkit was watching he had forgotten what Foxpaw had told him. Swallowflight let out a snort I still don't trust that kit........ she thought. Sparrowclaw was mewing to Mudpaw "Ok after this we shall go hunting then we collect moss for the elders" Mapleclaw, Iceberry, Darkfang and Branchpaw were just watching, Pebblepaw was away Sneerkit walked up to CloudStar. Mudpaw looked at Sparrowclaw. "You afraid to get him?" "Nah! I could teach him everything I know!" Sparrowclaw mewed (I almost called her Sparrowpaw agian....) Mudpaw smiled. "I wonder who it is." "Sneerkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sneerpaw." Cloudstar dipped her head a little to the black tom, and she looked up at Swiftflight. "Swiftflight, you shall mentor Sneerpaw." Swiftflight gave a small start of surprise, and his eyes widened. He got to his paws and slipped over, his long tail flicking. He bent forward to touch noses with Sneerpaw. (Can we have Mud and Fox's warrior assesment then ceremony today? Thanks, and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ;)) Sneerpaw's eyes widened as he touched noses with Swiftflight. One of the best warriors in the clan is going to be my Mentor! Mudpaw let out a gasp of shock. She must know Sneerpaw is up to something. A great senior warrior can take that ambition and turn it into loyalty. '' Sneerpaw turned towards the apprentices den. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel a kit's presence and feel the burn of dark blue eyes, filled with rage glaring at him. "He's feeling something." Foxpaw whispered to Mudpaw; suddenly appearing There was some sort of unspoken message between Cloudstar and Swiftflight as they exchanged a glance. Swiftflight turned away, and flashed a smile at his new apprentice. He was so excited! Cloudstar smiled warmly, and then called out before the Clan could part. "We have a few more kits to be made into apprentices." she meowed with a meaningful glance at Rosevine and Heathershine. ''Cedarkit Cedarkit CCCEEEEDDDDDAAAARRRRKIIIIITTTTT!!!!! ''Foxpaw screamed on the inside Sneerpaw wanted to escape the gaze. ''Leave me alone! '' Mudpaw's grin suddenly stopped. "I just noticed who should be here too. Silverkit." "Did you ''have to remind us?" Foxpaw scolded a whisper to Mudpaw. Mudpaw rolled her eyes. Sneerpaw came over. "We're the same now." He flexed his claws. "I also have an Awesome mentor." Sparrowclaw mewed to Mudpaw "Do you think Swiftflight will be to kind to Sneerpaw?" Mudpaw nodded. "Yea. He brought me my first piece of prey when I was a kit." "Mudpaw has an awesome mentor, too! IT'S CLOUUUDDDDSSSTTTAAAARRRRRR!!!" Foxpaw bragged Sneerpaw's tail twitched, but said nothing. "You think Cedarkit is being apprenticed?" He said cooly. Cedarkit was in his own little world "Oh theres a river! Oh theres a butterfly!" Sparrowclaw mewed to Mudpaw "Do you think Gorsekit is angry because Swiftflight isn't her mentor?" The soft sparkle in Swiftflight's eyes died a little at the mention of the little kit whom he had grown so close to. He turned his gaze towards Cloudstar once more, his eyes distant. Opalkit was shaking with excitement, her fur was sleek and shiny from a recent grooming. Cloudstar straightened up, and called out, "Leafkit, Opalkit, Cedarkit, Shadekit, Redkit, Featherkit, Sandkit, and Flarekit, please come forward." Cedarkit thought before padding over Who in StarClan is Gorsekit? I'll tell him later, ''Foxpaw hid the sorrow on her face. Sneerpaw watched the kits slowly walk up. Leafkit was watching Cloudstar with wide eyes Cloudstar's heart warmed at the sight of all the kits staring hopefully up at her with bright eyes. First, she would start with Rosevine's kits. "Cedarkit, Leafkit, Opalkit, and Shadekit, please come forward." "Ahh. I remember when we were becomeing aprentices.." Foxpaw whispered to Mudpaw. Opalkit's vivid blue eyes shone with anticipation. She bounded forward, and leaped up on the rock below Cloudstar. "Hmmmm." Foxpaw looked at her wide eyes. "She's very excited, i can tell." Pheasantwing's rumbling purr sounded near Foxpaw. The young queen had grown very fond of Rosevine's kits while in the nursery, especially Opalkit and Leafkit. "She has a right to be, she and her siblings have been waiting for this for a long time." (We finished this on the IRC, so now we just need to do Heathershine's kits - Nightfall) Cloudstar gazed down at the four kits. "From this moment forward, until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Featherpaw, Sandpaw, Flarepaw, and Redpaw. Crowmask, you shall mentor Featherpaw. Smallstorm, you shall mentor Sandpaw. Frostpelt shall mentor Flarepaw, and Iceberry shall mentor Redpaw." (Yay, one of my RP characters is a mentor!-Fox) "Looks like it. It felt like ages when i was a little kit... But everything feels so different now." Foxpaw replied to Pheasantwing. Pheasantwing nodded in agreement. (Okay, so Adder messaged me and said that she's been banned from the computer, I feel so awful for her! Anyway, she said that I may role play Cedarpaw until she can get back on - Nightfall) Cloudstar wrapped up the ceremony after the Clan's cheers had died down. Practically trembling with excitement, Cedarpaw immediately made a dash for Foxpaw and leaped on top of her. "I'm an apprentice!" he shouted with glee. "OOOOOF!" Foxpaw mumbled, but then it turned into a purr Cedarpaw laughed with delight, his heart filling with joy. He leaped off of Foxpaw, and crouched down excitedly, the sun gleaming on his dark, sleek, coat. A black shadow rolled into the bushes. ''Good. After that- what '''ever' they're doing is done, i'll make my move... He glared at the freshkill pile. 'HELLO! 'He crawled over to the pile, hoping he would'nt bring to much attention to himself. He batted the top with his paw, and a rabbit fell off. The tom grabbed it, crawled to the bush, and tumbled inside. ''Ugh. This is so hard. (Ugh, my throat tickles.... Anyways, i'd like to ask if Dark could join WindClanmany reasons?? It's part of the plot i've set up. I'll explain if you guys want ;) Okay, so i also wanted to let you guys know that Dark is kinda of a Sol guy, he is more like a guy who hires to do dirty work, or spolied and lazy) (Okay, sure - Nightfall) Swiftflight looked up sharply, his green eyes narrowing to slits. He slipped over to the fresh kill, and parted his jaws to drink in the scent. A low growl issued from his throat at the scent of a stranger. Pheasantwing glanced up, alarmed, and Cedarpaw stood up, his ears pricked. Darkpaw growled. He went into a thorn bush. Darkpaw hissed as a thorn stabbed him. Cedarpaw's golden eyes widened, and he crouched down, his neck fur bristling. Swiftflight crouched down and peered through the dark leaves. He hissed when he spotted Darkpaw, and bared his fangs. Darkpaw paniced. He sat up straight. "What? Oh, yes, it's wrong to have a black cat in a group of bright colored pelts. Very funny." He spat "That's no so much the problem," Swiftflight growled, one of his brows raising. He gestured towards Darkfang, Midnight, and Brackencloud; all three with pelts as black as night. "The issue here is that you're trespassing in our camp." "Oh, your pelts are dark. Great." Darkpaw rolled his eyes. Stupid. I need a new-Aha~! "And-I'm going into your camp because i'm joining." (How lazy is he XD Foxclawof DerpClan 00:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Swiftflight leaned in and drank in the young tom's scent. "You're a ThunderClan apprentice." his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You can't just come sneaking in, help yourself to the fresh kill pile, and call yourself a WindClan cat." "Okay, first of all, im a rogue, and I know a young apprentice in this Clan. She taught me the warrior code, But I wanted to actually live it. I wanted to make a good impression, so I tried ti act is if I caught prey, but I git embarrassed and started over, but WindClan cats are the smartest! I'me sorry. Heres your prey." DArkpaw dropped the rabbit. "So, you wish to train as a WindClan apprentice young one?" Cloudstar walked forward through the throng of cats, the patches of flame on her white pelt glowing brightly. "I do!" Derppaw(XD) said eagerly. "Why is that?" Cloudstar asked, her face calm. "Your clan looks strong, for i am weak compared... And your Clan is very interesting, and i feel as if i want to learn more than just the ways... I want to live the dream. I have ever since i realized how much i thought i would be loyal to WindClan." Darkdawn said.(Forgot about the dawn :/) Foxpaw looked at him. "Darkdawn!" She ran over to him. "Cloudstar, this is Darkdawn. I met him by.. hunting. He tresspased, and i challenged him. But.. he was something else. He could fight well, he seemed strong, smart, and loyal. However, i was a Clan cat trained by the best...I chased him off without fear. I saw him once more, but he wasn't on WindClan's territory. He seemed to be trying to hunt, but he failed terribly. The second was an amazing catch! I was suprised. I didn't chase him off again, that would me me also trespassing territories, right? I was going to mention it, but, he's here right now. I think that this rougue would be great for WindClan." She finished her speech. (Okay, SHE won't be lying, but Darky is, because he's desperate, but he's loyal. The only reason he goes crazy is because of Sneerpaw's Glare. Here- So i was thinking maybe right before he's going to kill Cedarpaw, well, at this time i think it would be cool for them to kinda be really good friends, before the lovey thingy happened. Anyways- (Wait, Cedarpaw is going to die?! - Nightfall) Cloudstar considered Foxpaw for a moment, then nodded. "Very well then." Cloudstar leaped onto the High Rock and called the Clan together. (Heck, no! Right before Darky attempts to kill him, he isn't crazy anymore. For more info, Read this! (*sighs with immense relief* Thank goodness. I heavily support CedarxFox <3) "Cats of WindClan, Darkpaw wishes to join for he wishes to learn our ways and strengthen his loyalty to the warrior code." Cloudstar began, her tail swishing. (I know, when we first thought of it i was like 'DAAWWWW :D) ''Yes. Foxpaw, i do. I think you can read minds, so okay, read me. ''Darkdawn said. (I dont really want him to be a warrior :/) 'Ugh! Why didnt you tell me about this!?' Foxpaw lip-synced. ''Because. It was a suprise for you. Love ya~ ''Darkpaw looked at Foxpaw, then sat down Cedarpaw's golden eyes narrowed at Darkpaw, and he sat down beside Foxpaw and turned his attention to Cloudstar. The ginger and white she-cat went on, with a flick of her tail. Darkpaw, Blizzardfall will be your mentor." "Thank you, Cloudstar." Darkpaw nodded to Cloudstar Cloudstar gave the black tom a nod, and leaped down from the High Rock. She padded over to Foxpaw, and swished her tail. "Well Foxpaw, I was going to surprise you but under the circumstances I think we should keep the surprises to a minimum. You and your sisters are going to be given your assessments tomorrow at dawn." "S-Sorry, Cloudstar." But Foxpaw second she remembered the assessments, her ears perked up. "Tomorrow? Alright. I'll be ready!" Foxpaw padded to her den. "Cedarpaw? Darkpaw? Why don't you go hunting or something, so you get to know eachother? I can't i need a good night's sleep for tomorrow." Darkpaw looked at Cedarpaw. "Would you like to?" "Sure," Cedarpaw murmured with an uncertain sideways glance at Darkpaw. "Hey, it's fine if you like her, I have no problem at all if you guys become mates. I know alot about Foxpaw because she taught me many things." Darkpaw whispered ( :D http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/#/d3l14an) Cedarpelt's eyes widened. "Oh, erm, right." feeling disgruntled, Cedarpelt turned and walked away. Category:WindClan